A Superhero's Beginning
by Onetreehillfan1988
Summary: Set season 6 Subterranean. While on a mission, the Green Arrow meets a young woman with abilities just like Clark’s. He tries to convince her to join the team he’s starting. This is kind of like my own version Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

A Superhero's Beginning 

Summary: Set season 6 after Raya's death. While on a mission, the Green Arrow meets a young woman with abilities just like Clark's. He tries to convince her to join the team he's starting. This is kind of like my own version Supergirl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I only own my original character.

Author's Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter 1 

Oliver Queen pulled the green hood over his head and put on the sunglasses. Now the Green Arrow, he loaded his weapons and grabbed extra ammo. His target tonight: a group of thieves that had been targeting old people in Metropolis. Given their surprisingly large number, he had asked Clark to help him, but he had refused. Oliver wasn't sure why Clark was so afraid to hide. _If only he would wear a costume_ he thought as he walked into his hidden garage.

**Elsewhere**

A tall girl slowed her motorcycle to a stop. _So this is Metropolis_ she thought. _I guess this will do._

**The Daily Planet**

Clark walked toward Chloe with a distressed look on his face.

"Clark what's wrong?"

"It's Oliver. He keeps asking me to join with him on his crusade for justice."

Chloe laughed. "What's the matter Clark? Don't you want to run around in a costume?"

"No. Well… My point is, it isn't right for us to take the law into our own hands. It isn't ethical."

"Well Clark, you know that Einstein said that ethics only apply without superhuman intervention."

Clark rolled his eyes.

**A Metropolis apartment building**

The Green Arrow waited patiently. He knew they were coming. Eventually he saw a van and two cars skid to a halt outside the building. When he had confirmed that they were the assailants he was looking for, he shot a cable to the top of the building and slid over. He didn't know what they were looking for, but it had to be extremely valuable for them to risk robbing a twelfth floor apartment.

Suddenly he heard an old woman scream, four floors below him. _Damn it._ _I'm in the wrong apartment._ He charged down the stairs. _This doesn't make any sense. The old woman down there isn't even rich._

The Green Arrow burst into the apartment. One of the thugs had the old lady at gunpoint. The others were rummaging through her stuff. The one with the gun spun and shot at him. He thought for sure the bullet would hit him but it seemed to melt before it hit him. He glanced behind the gunman and saw someone standing on the fire escape. It was a young woman with dark brown hair. She had a hooded sweatshirt on so her face couldn't be seen.

The thug turned to shoot at her but the Green Arrow quickly took him down with a stun arrow. The one by the door yelled into his radio to abort the mission. Him and the other three ran to the door. The mysterious girl suddenly appeared in front of them. With one swift motion she knocked all of them down. The Green Arrow shot a stun dart that released a burst of electricity and knocked them all out.

"Wait." He called out to the girl but she was already gone. He heard police sirens in the distance. Running to the window, he fired a cord to the building across the alley. The old woman ran to him and thanked him. "No problem."

As he sped away on his dirt bike, he pondered the mysterious girl. _She seems to have abilities just like Clark. I better go change and find him. I wish he would just carry a cell phone. _

**The Kent Farm**

Clark walked into the kitchen. The breakfast his mother was cooking smelled delicious. "Hey mom."

"Oh good morning Clark. Are you finished already?" Clark nodded. His mother walked to the stove. "Breakfast is almost done. Oh who is that?" Martha pointed at the car coming up the lane. Clark used his x-ray vision.

"It's Oliver Queen."

Martha got a look of surprise on her face. "Oh. Well you can invite him in for breakfast."

Clark nodded and walked outside. He shook Oliver's hand and motioned toward the house. "I'm supposed to invite you inside. My mom's on one of her cooking rampages."

The two of them went inside. Oliver greeted Martha with a smile. He looked around. "Are we alone?" he asked Clark quietly. Clark nodded. "I have something important to tell you. Last night I went out after those-,"

Clark cleared his throat and nodded at his mother. Oliver shook his head. "It's okay. She should probably hear this too."

Martha grew concerned. "What's going on."

"Mom, you remember the Green Arrow right? The one who stole Lionel's necklace?" Martha nodded. "Well, Oliver is the Green Arrow."

She gasped. "What? But I don't understand."

Oliver raised his hands in defense. "Mrs. Kent, I thought I was doing the right thing by stealing it. All details aside, I'm trying to stop crimes from happening. Last night I was after a group of thieves when I met someone…interesting."

The three of them sat down and Oliver told them about the events the previous night. Clark and Oliver decided to go to Metropolis and look for her.

As the car traveled down the highway, Clark looked at his watch. "I'm not used to going to Metropolis this way."

"Well Clark, if you zoom over there how are we going to try to find her together?"

Clark shook his head. "Don't tell me you're already planning on trying to get her join your superhero team?"

"So what if I am? You won't help me. I'm not invincible like you Clark. If it hadn't been for her, I'd probably be dead right now. What do you plan to do? Hide your powers forever? This world needs us. We're meant to help them."

When they pulled up to the apartment building, Oliver suggested they ask some of the tenants if they had seen anyone matching her description. Clark nodded. They walked into the building. They hadn't gone more than twenty feet when Oliver ducked behind a plant.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked as he ducked down next to him.

"That's her." He pointed at a young woman walking down the steps. The two men followed as she began walking down the crowded streets. They followed for several blocks. As they rounded a corner into an alley, Oliver was suddenly grabbed and pushed against a wall.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped angrily. Before he could answer, Clark pulled the young woman off of him.

_Whoa he's strong_, she thought. She turned to face him. "How did you do that?"

Clark smiled. "It's okay. I know what you can do."

She glared suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"I have abilities just like yours."

The girl laughed. "Yeah right." She turned and started to speed away. Before she got far, however, Clark was right in front of her. "Whoa. You weren't kidding."

"Why don't you come with us?" Oliver asked, wincing as he stood up.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm still getting used to my strength."

Clark frowned. "Wait, you're not one of the escapees from the phantom zone are you?" The girl looked at him strangely.

"What's a phantom zone?" Clark nodded and sighed with relief.

"It's a long story. Let's go back to Oliver's place. I think I can explain what's happening to you." The three of them walked back to Oliver's car. When Clark opened the door for her she shook her head.

"Sorry. I don't trust you guys that well. I'll follow you on my motorcycle." The three of them set out for Oliver's suite. Once there the girl looked around and nodded.

"Nice place. Now, how about you guys tell me who you are." Clark walked forward.

"I'm Clark Kent. This is Oliver Queen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy Reed."

Oliver led them into the lounge and they sat down. Clark scooted forward.

"So Amy, how long have you had your abilities?"

She sat back and thought. "For about six months. I just woke up one day and I was floating over my bed. I thought that it was just my imagination until I was started playing my guitar. I found that I could play incredibly well. It was like everyone else was moving in slow motion. Then when I hit the final chord I broke all six strings. After that I started getting stronger and stronger. I started developing other abilities too."

Clark nodded. "Like heat vision, the power to see through walls, and the ability to fly."

Amy leaned forward. "Whoa! You can fly?"

"You can't?"

"Well, I've never really tried. Is that why I was floating over my bed?"

"Clark, don't you think she should probably stay at the farm?" Oliver interrupted. Clark thought about it.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea. If you came and stayed there, I could train you in how to use your abilities. After all I've had my whole life to get used to them. It must be hard to suddenly get them."

Amy nodded in agreement. "It's hard to control them sometimes. I think they're awesome though."

"So what do you say? Do you want to come stay on the farm? I can help you with your powers and maybe find out how you got them."

Amy considered it. "Okay, what the hell."

Amy paced the length of the loft. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "So you're saying that I'm an alien?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know for sure. All I know is that you got your abilities before I went to the Phantom Zone so I can't figure out where your abilities came from. The only way we can know for sure is if we can contact Jor-El at the Fortress of Solitude."

"Wait, I thought Jor-El was your father." Clark nodded in agreement. "But you said that he's dead. How can we talk to him?"

"It's a long story. It'll be easier to show you. Follow me and try to keep up" he said with a smile. He blazed out of the barn with Amy hot on his heels. The ran to the caves and Clark led Amy into the portal room.

"Hold on" he instructed, putting his hand on her shoulder and sliding the octagonal key into the slot. A brief flash of light later, the two were standing in the Fortress of Solitude.

"Whoa!" Amy exclaimed, looking around. Clark led her to the main power console. He pulled the crystal Raya had given him out of his jacket pocket. He placed it in the center of the console. It began to glow and spread its energy across the fortress. Suddenly a booming voice called out.

"Well done Cal-El." Upon hearing Jor-El's voice, Amy spun around, looking for the source of the sound.

"What the heck? You really weren't kidding."

Jor-El's voice spoke again. "Welcome Zira-El, my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the INSANELY long wait. I was finishing up another story plus school was taking a lot of time. Fortunately I'm basically done until spring semester starts so I'll be able to focus on this story. Also, I'm changing one major thing. Instead of taking place right after Raya's death, the story takes place after the episode "Subterranean." I'm doing this because I haven't written for this story in a long time and because I think this story fits better that way.

Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, Clark would be soaring across the skies of Metropolis by now.

**Chapter 2**

Clark gasped in shock. "How is that possible?" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Do not concern yourself with these matters. You need only think about the future."

"No!" Clark shouted in anger. "I'm tired of your games. I want to know why she wasn't sent to the same place as me, why you didn't tell me about her, and why she didn't grow up with her abilities."

"The answer to all of your questions is that she was brought here almost a year before Krypton's destruction. She was stripped of her abilities much like you were last year. I activated her abilities when I learned of the possibility of Zod's return."

Clark looked at Amy, trying to make sense of this. "But why did you send her here?"

"To protect her. Cal-El, there is something you should know. Zira-El is what humans would call your half-sister. She was born out of wedlock and would have been treated like an outcast on Krypton. Raya and I thought it would be best to send her to Earth."

Clark's eyes widened in shock. "Raya? That means that you two were together?"

"My son, my infidelity to your mother is not something I am proud of. That is all in the past however. For the present, you need to help your sister learn to control her abilities.

Filled with anger, Clark shouted, "Fine. I'll train her, but I'm doing it without your help. I'm sick of you lying and hiding things from me. Let's go Amy." She followed him over to the crystal table. She looked like she was having a hard time digesting the information she had just received.

They returned to the farm to find Oliver Queen's Mercedes sitting in the driveway. Clark looked at Amy. "Do you mind if we talk in the barn before we go inside?" She agreed and the two Kryptonians sped into the loft.

"I'm sorry I got so angry before. I'm just tired of Jor-El's deception. I can guarantee that he'll try to get to you. Don't get me wrong, he's not a bad person. He just does a lot of things that make me angry."

"Clark?" Chloe's voice called from below.

"Up here Chloe."

"Hey. I got those the rest of those images like you asked me-." Chloe stopped when she saw that Clark wasn't alone. "Oh. I um."

Clark smiled. "It's okay Chloe. You can say it front of her. She knows my secret."

Chloe gasped. "What? Clark, can I talk to you for moment?" The two of them went downstairs.

"Clark, what's going on? There's a fancy sports car outside and you're up here alone with some girl who knows about your powers."

"Chloe, calm down." Clark replied, amused by his friend's confusion. "The car is Oliver Queen's. He's inside. He just doesn't know I'm back yet. You're never going to believe this, but that girl up in the loft is my sister."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? How do you know for sure? She could be another escapee from the Phantom Zone." Clark shook his head.

"Jor-El told me. Well, he told me she's actually my half-sister. She's Raya's daughter."

"What? But Raya was young, barely older than us."

Clark shook his head again. "That's because she spent so many years in the Phantom Zone. You don't age there."

"Wow." She said softly, realizing what this meant for Clark.

"So Clark, are you avoiding me now?" Oliver jokingly asked as he walked into the barn.

Chloe glanced at him then looked at the ground. The smile slid off of Oliver's face. "So, Lois told you."

Chloe gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sure she'll come around. She's just a little hurt that you hid the fact that you're the Green Arrow for so long."

He nodded in understanding. "Did you tell her that you already knew?"

"Yeah. She's mad at me too."

The three of them went up to the loft, and Clark explained the trip to the Fortress of Solitude.

Amy studied Chloe as Clark explained what they had done. She was a little nervous about letting people know about her secret. When she tuned back in to the conversation, she heard Oliver say,

"Clark, why don't you wear a costume? That way you don't have to worry about people knowing your secret."

Clark stood up, tired of Oliver bugging him about this. "I told you that I'm not ready. Besides, I don't like the idea of hiding who I am like that."

Oliver looked at him with an angry expression. "Yeah, because you've been **so** honest about yourself with everyone in your life." Without waiting for a response he stormed out of the barn. Clark watched him speed down the lane and shook his head.

As Clark walked away, Amy watched Oliver take the turns down the lane much too fast. Her eyes widened as she watched the car go airborne. She shot out of the barn, rushing down the lane. Just as the sports car was about to slam into the ground she appeared in front of it. She caught it and slowly set it down.

Oliver stepped out of his car and fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Thank you," he managed to gasp out eventually. Clark appeared and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling a little guilty. He knew that it was Oliver's anger at him that had caused him to drive so recklessly. Oliver nodded and took the hand that Clark offered him. Standing up he shook his head and looked at Amy.

"That's twice you've saved my life." He climbed back into his car. The embarrassment on his face was clear. He drove off, going much slower than before. Clark sighed, trying to hold in his anger.

"Clark it's okay. He doesn't understand why you're hiding."

Clark just shook his head and zoomed back into the barn. Amy was about to follow when she heard a sound in the distance. As she turned she saw a ghost like creature flying towards her, and before she could react it flew into her. Her body shook and fell to the ground and after a moment she stood back up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark looked up as his newly discovered sister walked up into the loft. Chloe stepped in front of her to ask a question but Amy shoved her aside. When Clark stood up she shot forward and tackled him. They flew out of the loft window and hit the ground.

"Amy what are you doing?" Clark shouted as he tried to throw her off of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I wanted to leave with a cliffhanger. Please review. Knowing what you guys think really helps.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the insanely long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, just my original character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Clark and Amy rolled around on the ground, each trying to overpower each other. Clark didn't understand how Amy had suddenly gotten so powerful. Her powers were still developing, while his were almost fully mature.

"Amy stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Calling out to my host won't help you son of Krypton."

_So that's it. She's been possessed by a Zoner_, Clark thought as he tried to throw her off of him. _She has her strength, plus the strength of whatever has control of her._

Suddenly, both Kryptonians felt pain searing through their bodies. The looked up to see Chloe holding a piece of Kryptonite. She dashed forward and tucked it into Amy's jacket pocket. She then helped Clark crawl out of the range of the deadly meteorite.

"Clark are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What's wrong with her?"

Clark shook his head in anger. "I think she's been possessed by a Zoner. Chloe, I need you to take my mom and head for town while I go get Raya's crystal from the Fortress."

"What about Amy? Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her alone? If she somehow gets away from the Kryptonite…"

"That's why I need you and my mom to get out of here. Now go, as quickly as you can."

With that he turned and sped toward the Kawatche caves to transport himself to the Fortress of Solitude. As soon as he was gone Chloe ran inside to get Martha. Once she quickly explained the situation the two of them turned to go out the front door. Amy impeded their path, however.

Fear shot through Chloe as she realized that Amy was no longer wearing her jacket. "Nice try you pathetic human."

"Martha run." Chloe yelled as she grabbed a vase off the table and threw it at Amy. They turned to the back door but Amy was already there. The possessed Kryptonian began to advance slowly.

Before anyone could blink she shot forward and threw Chloe into a wall. She then turned to Martha and laughed. "So you're the one who raised the son of Jor-El."

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind. When Amy turned, Oliver Queen's fist connected with her face. Much to everyone's surprise, the force of the punch knocked Amy to the ground.

"Kryptonite" Amy muttered as she spat blood onto the floor. Oliver punched her again, then pulled another chunk of Kryptonite out of his pocket. He knelt down and looked into Amy's eyes.

"Amy I know you're in there, and I'm sorry about this." He then set the deadly rock on the floor next to her and stood up. "Chloe!" he shouted as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Surprisingly she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. When she pulled away she whispered, "I thought that was it. I really thought I was going to die." Adoration filled her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed Oliver lightly.

"What the hell happened?" a bewildered Clark asked from the doorway. "Is everyone okay?"

"Just a few bruises." Chloe answered with a very fake laugh.

"Chloe, you and my mom go outside." She started to protest but stopped when she saw the look on Clark's face. The two women walked, or in Chloe's case, limped outside. Clark looked at Oliver and nodded. Oliver snatched the Kryptonite up off the ground and jumped out of the way. Just as Amy began to sit up Clark was on top of her, pressing the crystal against her.

The crystal quickly absorbed the phantom. Clark stood up and helped Amy to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was standing in the lane watching you run back into the barn. Then I heard a noise and I turned around. After that, it's like I sort of woke up here."

Clark explained that an escapee from the Phantom Zone had possessed her. Chloe and Martha came back inside and Clark used his x-ray vision to make sure none of Chloe's bones were broken.

Martha invited Chloe and Oliver to eat dinner with them and began preparing it.

After a while Oliver went over to Chloe and asked her to go outside with him. Once outside they walked over to the cow pasture fence.

"I think we need to talk" he said as he leaned against the fence.

"Oliver, I don't know what happened. I thought Amy was going to kill us and then you showed up and saved us."

Oliver pulled Chloe closer to him and kissed her. She pulled away but immediately kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. Please review. Criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains some very slight spoilers for the upcoming episode "Justice." Sort of.

Disclaimer: laughs sarcastically Yeah I own Smallville… Uh huh… yeah sure.

**Chapter 4**

Chloe walked into her dorm, her mind reeling. _Oh my god. I just made out with Oliver. Lois is going to kill me if she finds out. I have to fix this._ She pulled her cell phone out and saw that she had a voice mail. She pushed the button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Chloe. It's me Lois. I'm sorry I freaked out like that earlier. I decided to give Oliver a second chance and I don't like fighting with you. We should meet up for lunch tomorrow or something. I'll call you. Bye."

Chloe tossed her phone onto her bed. She didn't know what to do. Not only had she cheated on her boyfriend, but also she had betrayed her cousin's trust. She wasn't sure why she had kissed Oliver but it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She understood that her emotions had been a little out of whack. After all, she had been afraid she was going to die and he had risked his life to save her. _That doesn't make it okay though_ she thought as she got ready for bed. _I have to talk to Oliver._

The next morning Lois called and made plans to have lunch at the Talon. Chloe got dressed and walked out of her dorm. When she turned from locking the door she jumped in surprise.

"Amy! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

Amy sighed and stood up straight from where she had been leaning against the wall. "Waiting to talk to you."

"About what?" Chloe asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"Let's just say that Oliver Queen better hope he doesn't see Clark today. He's pretty pissed off."

Anger filled Chloe's face. "Look, who I kiss is none of your or Clark's business."

Amy held up her hands in defense. "Hey I don't care who you kiss. I just thought I'd let you know. I know I haven't been here very long but I try to look out for my friends."

Chloe laughed. "You're definitely Clark's sister. And thank you for the warning. I know that it was probably a mistake but I need to talk to Oliver about it." Amy fell into step with her as she began walking out of the building. "Hey are you hungry? I'm going to have lunch with Lois but I'm kind of afraid of going alone."

"Sure, I could eat." They arrived at Chloe's car and Amy groaned. "You know, I could just carry you and we'd be there a lot faster."

"And what? Just appear in the middle of a crowded street?" Amy rolled her eyes and hopped in the passenger seat.

"This is the bad thing about having these abilities. Even riding my motorcycle isn't much fun anymore."

Chloe laughed as the pulled out onto the road. "That's the only bad part? You don't enjoy going fast in cars?"

"No that's not the only bad part." Amy replied, suddenly developing a very serious tone. "Chloe I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I…"

"It wasn't your fault." Chloe said reassuringly. "You weren't in control of you actions. You don't even remember what happened."

"Yeah but it still scares me. That Zoner deliberately possessed me to get to Clark. If Oliver hadn't shown up…"

"I'm sure that Clark would have got there in time."

"But what if he hadn't? If I had hurt you or Martha… I don't think I could live with myself. That's what scares me."

"Amy I'm sure it'll never happen again. There were only six Zoner's that escaped and four of them have been taken care of. The odds that the other two haven't found hosts yet is highly unlikely."

The Kryptonian woman nodded but didn't look convinced. "So what's Lois like?"

Chloe laughed. "Oh wow. That's a tough question. All I can really say is that she's very unique.

The two of them eventually arrived at the Talon and went inside. Lois greeted Chloe with a hug and then asked who Amy was.

Chloe looked at Amy with worry in her eye. They hadn't discussed whether or not to tell anyone that Amy was Clark's sister. Amy shrugged. "Well, I think you know my brother Clark."

Chloe rolled her eyes while Lois tried to compute what she had just been told. "Wait you mean like biological sister? Hmm… You know I can see the resemblance. Have you had paternity tests done yet?"

"Um no but I found a letter that was supposedly from my biological father telling me that I had a sibling in this area with the last name Kent. It's kind of funny because I actually met Clark by accident. I almost ran him over with my motorcycle." Lois laughed and muttered something about how that was typical of Clark.

Lois seemed satisfied with this explanation and went to order them lunch. Amy shrugged again. "What? It was the best I could come up with."

Chloe smiled as she sat down. "Hey that's better than what Clark does. He just kind of freezes while he tries to come up with something convincing to say."

At that point Lois came back with a tray full of sandwiches and coffee. Just as she was about to sit down she grinned and went to the doorway. Chloe and Amy turned and saw Oliver standing there. Chloe turned back to Amy with an expectant look. "What should I do?" she whispered.

"Just act normal. If you and Oliver act all nervous Lois is going to know something is up."

The couple came to the table and sat down. They ate in relative silence. Eventually Lois broke the silence. "So what's the deal with you two. You aren't talking at all and every time your eyes meet you look away really quickly." When neither one responded Lois laughed. "Come on you can tell me. It's not like you guys did something like hook up behind my back." Silence filled the table. Chloe looked like she was going to faint and Oliver looked like he had something caught in his throat. "Oh my god!" Lois shouted as the reason behind their behavior dawned on her.

She jumped up and stormed up the stairs. Oliver followed only to receive a slap across the face. He slowly walked back down the stairs. Chloe stood up to console him but he held his hands up to stop her from speaking. "Don't say anything. I need to know something." Before she could protest he grabbed her face and kissed her. Amy's eyebrows raised as Chloe deepened the kiss. When they showed no signs of stopping Amy cleared her throat. They broke apart and Oliver smiled at Chloe and walked out the door.

"Well I guess we know which one of you he wants."

Chloe slumped into her seat. "Wow. That was…"

A loud ringing noise interrupted her. She quickly pulled her cell phone out and answered it. "Hey Jimmy. No I'm in Smallville. Yeah dinner sounds great. Okay I've got a couple of errands to run but then I'll meet you at my dorm. Okay bye."

She looked at Amy apologetically. "I've got to go. I'm going to talk to Clark then track down Oliver. I'll see you later."

As Chloe started to walk away Amy finally spoke up. "Hey Chloe? Can I give you a little advice?" Chloe nodded. "If you're going to get together with Oliver, don't lead your boyfriend along. You may think you're trying to protect him but in the end it will only hurt him more. Trust me, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark sighed as he watched Oliver Queen's Ferrari pull into the parking garage. He had been waiting for over an hour but he knew that Oliver would show up eventually. When he walked up to the car Oliver chewed on his lip. He got out of the car and started walking toward the elevator.

"Clark I really don't want a lecture from you right now."

Clark followed him, clearly becoming frustrated.

"Oliver I'm not here to lecture you. I'm just trying to look out for Chloe. She is my best friend after all."

Oliver stopped walking and turned to face Clark. "What are you trying to say?"

"Look, if you and Chloe have feelings for each other and want to be together, I'm not going to stand in your way. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Well I'm glad that Chloe has a friend like you around Clark. And I don't know what's going to happen. I finally got Lois to talk to me and she said that even though she's still furious about what happened, she agrees that our relationship wasn't going anywhere."

Clark's eyes narrowed a little. "So do you want to be with Chloe?"

Oliver started walking towards the elevator again. "I do but I don't know if she does. Not to mention I feel like a jerk. Not only did I betray Lois, but I also kissed another man's girlfriend. If Chloe decides to break it off with Jimmy, I guess we'll give it a shot." They reached the elevator and Oliver pressed the button. "I'll see you later Clark." Without another word he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor.

When he entered his suite he was surprised to find Chloe waiting for him. She walked into his arms and kissed him. When they finally broke apart she rested her head on his chest. "I know this is sudden but I want to be with you."

"Okay. But Chloe… before we go any further you have to break it off with Jimmy. I don't want to sneak around. And I think we should take it slow. Whatever these feelings are, I don't want to risk ruining things by moving too fast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy watched the countryside fly by her as she ran. She loved doing this. It gave her a chance to think without anyone interrupting. _Man this has been an interesting day so far. They ought to call this place Dramaville. I'm tempted to just pack my stuff and go. If it wasn't for Clark I probably would. I can't give up this chance to get to know him. He's the only other person out there with these powers. _

As she entered Metropolis she began weaving through the cars. She knew that she was moving much to fast for anyone to see her. Deciding to head to Chloe's dorm she turned into an alley and ran into her brother. Literally. The resulting sound was similar to a sonic boom. The two Kryptonians stood up. Amy looked around.

"We better get out of here. That was really loud."

Clark smiled. "Race you home."

The two of them sped off toward Smallville. Amy quickly discovered that she was faster than Clark. _It must be because I'm lighter_. They continued running all out until they reached the farm. They were coming up the lane when a red streak suddenly shot past them into the barn.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been working on another story and also school is taking up a lot of time. This is basically going to be my version of the episode "Justice." If I mess some things up, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it as close to the actual episode as possible but with an extra superhero it might be kind of hard.

If I owned Smallville I wouldn't have gotten rid of the Green Arrow.

Chapter 5 

Amy and Clark skidded to a halt inside the barn. A boy in a red hooded sweatshirt was standing there smirking at Clark.

"Dang Clark, I guess I'm not the only one who's faster than you."

"Hey Bart. What are you doing back in Smallville?"

"What I can't drop in and say hello? And who's the girl?"

Clark walked forward and clapped his hand on Bart's shoulder. "She's my sister."

The three of them went into the loft. "So Bart, what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I was just on my way back from Mexico. The burritos are muy excelente. Wanna go get one?"

Clark shook his head disapprovingly. "Bart I don't think that's a good idea."

Amy rolled her eyes. She had only been there a week and she had already noticed Clark's extreme reluctance to use his powers for anything other than saving people.

"Come on Clark. It won't hurt anything."

Clark smiled. "Okay. Are you coming?"

"What and miss the chance to race the fastest guy on Earth?"

They took off at super speed. Amy pushed herself as hard as she could but Bart always managed to stay ahead of her.

Later that day the three of them sat down in the Kent's kitchen to eat dinner. Martha was overjoyed, for they all had enormous appetites. Since the death of her husband she had acquired the habit of cooking whenever she had free time.

"I don't know where you guys put it all. Bart you eat more than Clark does and he's bigger than you."

Bart laughed and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Well I burn a lot of calories."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex Luthor followed his father out of his study just as Bart appeared on the balcony above. Once the Luthors were gone, Bart ran down to the laptop on Lex's desk and plugged in a flash drive. He typed for a few seconds and then smiled. Once the data transfer was complete he grabbed the flash drive and sped off.

He stopped in an alley in Metropolis. "Are you gonna show yourself?"

Suddenly the Green Arrow slid down on a cable and smirked. "Sorry. I have to be careful. After all, I'm not as fast as you."

Bart laughed and handed the Green Arrow the flash drive with information from Lex's computer.

The next day Bart met Amy and Clark at the Talon. Bart immediately began hitting on Chloe. Amy noticed that Clark was getting mad so she pulled him over to the counter.

"You okay? You seem kind of on edge."

Clark shook his head. "Chloe still hasn't broken up with Jimmy. And now Bart's flirting with her and she's just soaking it up."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Amy said with a smile.

Clark rolled his eyes at his sister. "I'm not jealous. Don't act like you know all of us."

Martha appeared beside them. "Clark, Lionel wants to see you. He said it's urgent."

"Okay Mom." He turned back to Amy but she shook her head and walked out.

Clark decided against following her and said goodbye to Bart and Chloe.

When he walked into Lionel Luthor's office he was met with a look of disappointment.

"Clark, good you're here. There's something I wanted to show you." Lionel stood up and handed Clark a photograph.

"What is this?"

Pointing to a blur in the middle of the photo, Lionel said, "This is a still of a security camera from a Luthorcorp plant in Mexico. That looks like someone moving fast. Very fast. Is there anything you want to tell me Clark?"

Clark sighed. "That's not me. I don't know who it is, but it's not me."

Shaking his head, Lionel placed the photo back in its folder. "If you say it's not you, then I trust you."

Meanwhile, Amy was standing in the bathroom of the Kent house, staring into the mirror. Suddenly she slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering it.

Footsteps came running and Martha entered the room. "What's going on?"

Amy bent down and scooped up the glass. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. I just…"

"What's wrong?" Martha said reassuringly. She walked forward and stood in front of Amy. "Remember, I raised Clark. I can tell something about your secret is bothering you."

Amy gave a weak smile. "It's just so frustrating," she said as she threw away the glass. "Ever since I got my abilities I haven't been able to be close to anyone. I feel like I'm losing who I am."

Martha placed her hands on the Kryptonian girl's shoulders. "I know it must be hard to wake up one day and discover you've got these strange abilities. Especially having lived as a normal human being all your life, but that doesn't have anything to do with who you are. You're still in control of that."

"It's not that I don't like having these abilities… I just… My parents aren't as nice and understanding you are. When I told them about my abilities they told me to leave and never return. They believed me to be some kind of demon or evil creature."

Martha sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. They said that they wouldn't tell anyone about my secret as long as I never came around again. They told everyone that we had a fight and that I left."

"Well you'll always be welcome here. Now I have a huge lunch prepared. Why don't you see if you can find Bart? He's got such a big appetite and there's a lot of food."

Amy laughed. "Okay." As they were about to leave the bathroom, someone knocked on the front door. Amy used her x-ray vision to see who it was. "Looks like Bart smelled the food."

An hour later Amy was laughing as Bart shoveled the last bite of food into his mouth. "What?" Bart asked, also laughing. "I have an extremely high metabolism."

Clark walked through the door. Bart started to say something but stopped when he saw the furious look on Clark's face.

"You lied to me Bart. You said you were just in Mexico getting food but that isn't true. I've seen a photo of a red blur racing out of a Luthorcorp plant in Mexico City, right after data was stolen from the mainframe computer."

Bart looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Clark I…"

"Save it Bart. I thought you had changed but you're still a thief."

"Did you ever consider that maybe I had a good reason for doing that?"

Clark snorted. "What good reason could there be for stealing?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Of course you can't"

Bart stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Look Clark, I'm sorry I can't tell you all of my secrets. I thought that you of all people would understand that."

Before Clark could respond he was gone. Sitting down, Clark looked at his sister. "I really thought that he had changed."

Amy gulped down the rest of her lemonade and stood up. "I don't know Clark. Maybe you should just give him the benefit of the doubt. Have you ever stolen something for a good reason?" Clark reluctantly nodded.

So give him a chance. And now I have to go into town to buy a new mirror."

Amy went outside and got on her blue and black motorcycle and took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bart looked at the Luthorcorp building. He waited for the security guard to open the gate. As soon as there was a gap large enough to fit through he shot forward. He quickly found the room he was looking for and hooked his flash drive into the computer. He grinned as the computer beeped, but was knocked to the ground when an electric burst blasted out of the computer.

When he opened his eyes, Bart realized that he had been caught. He was inside a circular cage and Lex Luthor was standing there smirking at him.

"Bart Allen. You're fast. In fact, I've never met anyone faster. Unfortunately for you, fast doesn't mean smart. Did you really think I wouldn't catch on to what you were doing? Your kleptomania is at its end. Look around you. The floor you're standing on is filled with electric plates. Once they are active, the weight of a person will set them off, frying whoever is in there."

Bart scowled. "What do you want?"

Lex walked over to a computer. "What do I want? I want the name of who you're working for."

"Kiss my ass."

Lex smiled. Clearly he had been expecting this answer. "Very well. Say, how long do you think you can run fast enough to stay alive?" He then tapped a key to start the machine.

Bart felt the floor beneath him start to hum. When he felt the hair on his arms stand on end he began running in circles. Lex laughed cynically and called out, "I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing.

Later that day Amy walked into Oliver Queen's suite. "What's going on? You said you had something to talk to me about."

Oliver walked forward. "We've got a situation. Bart's missing."

Amy gave Oliver a look of confusion. "How do you know Bart?"

"He's been working with me. I had him go to the Metropolis Luthorcorp plant to get information on 33.1."

"So that's what he was stealing. Him and Clark got into an argument."

Oliver nodded. "Well he was supposed to be back a long time ago and we're worried."

"We?"

"Come on out guys." Victor Stone and Allen 'A.C.' Curry came out of the hidden room where Oliver kept his Green Arrow gear. "Allow me to introduce the other two working with me. This is Victor Stone and Allen Curry or A.C. for short."

Both men shook hands with Amy. "So you're Clark's sister?" Victor asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, it's a long story. Do guys have any idea where Bart is being held?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. I already filled Clark in and had him go to Chloe. Hopefully she'll come up with something."

As if on cue, the buzzer sounded at the elevator door. Chloe's voice called over the intercom. "Oliver it's me."

When Chloe came in she seemed surprised that Amy was there. "We think we found Bart. Clark went to check it out."

Oliver pulled a remote out of his pocket and brought up a special computer. "Here Chloe. You can monitor us from here. Guys grab your gear. Amy… here, take these sunglasses and pull your hood up."

Amy pulled the hood on her black sweatshirt up and donned the black sunglasses. She was surprised that they didn't really block out any light. "Sweet."

"Okay, now we all have codenames to be used over the com. I'm the Green Arrow obviously. Victor is Cyborg and A.C. is Aquaman. Bart hasn't picked one out so we'll call him Impulse."

"What about me?" Amy asked excitedly.

Oliver thought it over. "How about Little Sister?"

Amy pulled the sunglasses off and raised her eyebrows at Chloe. "Little Sister? Clark's only about four months older than me. And could you have picked a more embarrassing name?"

Chloe tapped her chin. "How about Advent? It means 'something that has been awaited'."

Oliver nodded. "Sounds good. It makes sense too. The world has been waiting for a hero with your kind of strength."

Amy smiled. "Okay. So now we're all set."

"Uh-oh." Chloe said after she looked at computer screen. "I drew up the plans for the building and I found this." Oliver and Amy peered over her shoulders. "This room here is designed to hold Kryptonite, and the walls are made of lead. That means that Clark won't know it's there until it's too late."

Amy looked at Oliver. "I should go warn him."

Chloe shook her head. "It's too late. Look. I switched to a thermal sensor and it shows someone in the room. It looks like Clark is trapped."

Oliver turned to face Cyborg and Aquaman. "It's time to go."

Amy nodded. "Looks like the boy scout's in trouble." When she said this, the other four smiled knowingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Arrow, Advent, and Cyborg snuck along a chain link fence. Once out of sight of any guards, Advent ripped a hole in the fence and they slipped through into the compound.

Meanwhile, Aquaman swam to an underground entrance and climbed out of the water. He quickly dispatched the guards and tapped his earpiece. "I'm in."

Green Arrow pressed a finger to his ear. "Roger. Everyone split up. Cyborg and Aquaman, place and arm the explosives. Advent, find Bart. I'll go rescue Alice from the Rabbit Hole."

Advent laughed. "You better hope nobody tells him you said that."

The three split up and entered the building at separate locations. Cyborg hacked into the alarm system and shut them down. Once they were in, Aquaman began radioing for help.

"Guys, I can't get out of this room. There's a computer lock on the other side and it's too strong to force open."

Cyborg knocked out two guards that charged at him. "Don't worry fish stick, I'm on it."

While he went to rescue Aquaman, Green Arrow ran towards the Kryptonite filled room, taking down any guards he met along the way. He pulled open the partially closed door and dragged Clark out of the range of the deadly meteor rocks. "Boy Scout secure. Cyborg, what's your status?"

"Me and Waterboy are about half done."

Green Arrow helped Clark to his feet before activating his communicator once more. "Advent, what's your status?"

"I'm looking but there are a lot of rooms in this place. Wait… Yeah I think I found him."

Green Arrow nodded and turned to Clark. "They've sent out an evacuation alert but there may be some guards still unconscious. Here's your earpiece. Watchtower can guide you to them. I'm going to go help set the rest of the explosives."

"Explosives?" Clark asked with concern in his eye.

"Look you've seen what this place is for. It needs to be destroyed. Are you going to help?" Clark nodded and put the earpiece in.

Meanwhile, Advent was standing outside of an enormous steel door. She had tried the keypad a few times but had quickly given up. She backed up a few steps then threw her shoulder into door, knocking it open. Inside she found Bart running in circles. She watched him, trying to use her sharpest reflexes. She knew that she had to time this right. If she didn't, it could mean the end of Bart's life.

With bold determination she leapt forward through the glass, grabbed hold of Bart, and twisted her body so that she would hit the glass on the other side. She landed on her back with Bart on top of her. She released her grip on him and gave him a slight push.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for rescuing me."

Putting her hand to her ear she said, "I've got Impulse."

Green Arrow's voice answered. "Good. Meet us at the front. Watchtower has everyone evacuated?"

"I think so. Wait, Advent there's someone headed towards you."

Advent and Impulse stepped into the hallway. "It's probably a guard or something. I'll make sure he gets out."

Just as she said this, a man rounded the corner carrying an assault rifle. He pointed it at Impulse and pulled the trigger. Advent watched as the bullets flew at him. She had expected him to simply dash out of the way but he was just standing there with a look of fear on his face. She threw herself in front of him and felt the bullets slam into her back.

When the man stopped firing, she turned to face him. "Damn it. This is a brand new hoodie." The man gaped at the apparently indestructible woman. He tried to jam another magazine into the gun but Advent was too fast. She shot forward and grabbed the gun away from him. Picking him up with one hand she hissed, "You should get out of here." Then, with no apparent effort, she threw him toward the exit sign at the end of the hall.

The six superheroes met outside of the complex and walked away as it exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you thought about it. I can't decide if I should have Oliver leave like he did in the show or have him stay and try to start a relationship with Chloe. Tell which you would rather see.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Also I wanted to note that this will be a Chloe/Oliver but it won't be the main focus of the story. This story is going to focus on Clark getting to know his sister and their involvement with the newly formed Justice League. One other thing is that I'm going to skip over the "Labyrinth" episode and say it has already happened. This chapter will briefly be the episode "Crimson" and then branch out away from the show. This chapter will mark the beginning of where I really want to go with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Justice League. I do own my original character though.

Chapter 6 

Clark felt the rumbling of his dad's Harley as he roared down the country road. He smiled as Amy sped up her blue and black Ducati and passed him. Clark laughed as he kicked the bike into the next gear and went after her.

When they finally pulled up in front of the Talon they saw Lois standing there shaking her head.

"I'm shocked at you Clark. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to ride without a helmet?"

Amy looked at Clark and shrugged. She didn't have one and Clark's was too small for his head. "Sorry Lois. I guess I'm just a bad influence on him. Someone has to get him out of his innocent farmboy routine."

Lois smiled and grabbed Amy by the arm, dragging her into the coffee shop. "You know what? I like you." The two of them sat down after getting cappuccinos while Clark went to talk to Chloe.

"So are you and Chloe getting along now?"

"Yeah. I know I should be mad at her but I was already thinking about breaking it off with Ollie anyways."

Amy nodded and looked around. "So what's the deal with this Valentine's Day shindig?"

"Who knows? I've never been much for all that lovey-dovey crap."

Her expression darkened a little bit as Oliver walked in. Chloe on the other hand smiled happily. Lois shook her head and stood up, walking around. Amy followed, unsure of what to say.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess it's just kind of weird seeing them together."

As they walked past a cart, the woman stopped them and offered them a sample of a new lipstick. Lois shrugged and put it on, automatically dismissing the woman's claim that it would make her fall in love with the first man she saw. As she looked into the mirror she saw Clark's reflection. Turning around she walked toward him but stopped and walked outside instead. The woman offered the lipstick to Amy but she shook her head and returned to her table.

_Lois is acting weird. I guess she's not as fine with Oliver and Chloe as she said. _

Walking outside, she hopped on her motorcycle and took off.

The next day at the Daily Planet, Chloe was talking to Clark about her relationship with Oliver.

"I'm not saying that I don't understand that he's going to be jetting off constantly to do stuff with the Justice League. I get how important it is. It's just kind of frustrating to have him constantly leaving "

"Chloe I know you want to have a normal relationship with him but I don't think that's possible."

Chloe laughed and walked around to her chair. "Clark I don't think that being your best friend is going to bring much normalcy to my life. But that's okay with me."

"Clark!" Lois yelled, running up to him. "Clark, I need to talk to you."

He sent a questioning look at Chloe but allowed himself to be pulled into the phone booth. He was shocked when Lois kissed him. Suddenly a rush of excitement ran through him and he kissed her back, passionately. When they parted he grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the Daily Planet. Chloe shook her head in confusion.

"What the heck?" She stood up and picked up the invitation to Lex and Lana's celebration dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy smiled as she lifted up the tractor. Living on a farm had its benefits. It gave her a chance to put her abilities to good use. She quickly fixed the tailpipe and set it back down. She turned around and jumped in surprise. Lois and Clark were standing there.

"Uh…"

"Wow Clark you weren't kidding. This is so cool."

Amy's lips tightened in anger. "Clark what the hell are you doing? Why does she know about us?"

"Relax Amy. Lois isn't going to tell anyone. She loves me too much to do that."

He then picked up Lois and supersped away from the farm. Amy looked up at the night sky, wondering what Clark had been thinking when he told Lois his secret. "Damn it. Everyone who can help me is either at Lex Luthor's dinner or off on a mission to take down 33.1."

Unbeknownst to her, Jimmy Olsen was already finding a solution. At that exact moment he was getting an antidote to the lipstick.

Stunned by Clark's stupidity, Amy continued doing various chores around the farm. She did them at a normal, human pace in order to pass time.

Eventually she ran out of things to do and went inside. She was furious at Clark but she knew that nothing could be done. It wasn't like she could erase Lois' memory. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she began to think about everything that had happened since she got her powers.

She was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of a woman screaming. She ran into the barn and saw Clark holding Lex by the throat.

"Clark don't!" she yelled as she jogged forward. "Don't. It's not worth it." Clark slowly let go of Lex's throat and backed away. "Get out of here!" Amy ordered, pushing Clark away from them. "I'll deal with him." Lex was too dazed to do anything other than let Lana lead him out of the barn.

Clark and Amy stared each other down until they could no longer hear the sound of Lana's car. Clark smirked. "You don't want to fight me."

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not going to let you hurt people."

Before she could say any more, Clark shot forward and punched her in the face with enough force to cut through steel. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Clark walked forward and looked down at her. "You can't overpower me. There's no point in trying."

Amy stood up and tackled him. Clark, however, rolled onto his back and flipped her off of him. She soared through the air, smashing through several posts. Before she could get up Clark had jumped on top of her and began repeatedly punching her in the face.

Anger quickly gave her a new burst of strength. As Clark raised his fist once more she sent a blast of heat vision into his face. Clark yelled and stood up.

Reaching behind her, Amy grabbed an old tractor engine and hurled it at Clark. He caught it and was about to throw it back at her when he suddenly gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Amy was surprised to see Martha standing over Clark, holding a box of green kryptonite. She began to feel slightly nauseous as the kryptonite began to slightly affect her.

Martha closed the box and helped Clark stand up. "Are you okay?"

Clark nodded and looked at Amy. Other than her torn clothing there were no signs of the fight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Amy shook her head. "It's okay. You weren't yourself. Besides, I'm fine."

The three of them went into the house and sat at the kitchen table. Amy looked at Clark with a smirk. "So where's your girlfriend?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I left her at Lex's."

"She doesn't remember anything." Martha interrupted. "Apparently some lipstick she put on at the Valentine's Day party made her fall in love with Clark and it was laced with red kryptonite."

Amy groaned. "Now it all makes sense. After she put that lipstick on she started acting weird. If I had stopped her, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault." Clark said, pouring his mother a cup of coffee. "There was no way could have known."

"I know that, but it frustrates me when I can't do anything, despite having these abilities."

Clark shook his head. "You did do something. You stopped me from making a huge mistake. I probably would have killed Lex if you hadn't been there."

Amy smirked. "Speaking of Lex, I got a call from Oliver earlier. He wants us to go to California to take out another 33.1 facility."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Clark shook his head and let out a sigh. "We can't. Or at least I can't. I'm headed down to South America to look for more Phantom Zoners."

Amy leaned back in her chair. "Ollie said they're gonna need some serious firepower on this one. If you aren't gonna go then I will. As much as I want to help you look for the Zoners, dealing with 33.1 is just as important."

"Amy I need you to help me. The Zoners can do a lot of damage and I might not be able to take them on by myself."

"What do you want me to say Clark? I already told Oliver I would help and I'm not gonna back out now."

Clark shook his head and walked out to the barn. Amy knew he was angry at her but she also knew she was right. She wasn't going to leave the Justice League hanging. Although she hadn't signed on as a permanent member, she was always ready to help out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bart grinned when Amy entered the suite. "Hey gorgeous!" he called out, jumping out of his seat. Amy rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Oliver?" she yelled.

"Hey Amy."A.C. said as he walked out of his bedroom. "I take it Clark isn't coming."

Amy sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Bart. "Plus he's mad that I'm here. He seems to think that I shouldn't be helping you."

Bart turned and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll keep you company."

Standing up, Amy sent the speedster a glare. "Even if you weren't three years younger than me…"

"Bart stop hitting on her." Oliver said as he came out.

"So what's the big emergency?"

"We found a facility that has several prisoners."

Victor exited the elevator and nodded at Amy. "And they have a top level security system that I might not be able to crack."

Amy nodded and stood up. "So you guys want to literally knock down the door."

The five of them went outside and got into the waiting limo. Once they boarded the jet Bart sat down next to Amy. "So are you sticking with your old codename. I changed mine to the Flash."

Amy, although annoyed at Bart's nonstop flirting, leaned back and thought about it. "Well… what do you think I should change it to?"

Bart smirked. "Hmm. You _are_ like the strongest superhero on the team. Superhero… Super… yeah we'll call you Supergirl."

"Supergirl? So does that make Clark Superboy?"

A.C. and Victor overheard their conversation and laughed. A.C. propped his feet up on the seat in front of him. "I think Supergirl sounds good."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Okay. I've also been thinking about my costume, and I don't think I want to hide my face. I've been wearing my hair pulled back and I think that…" She paused to let her hair down. "This will make enough difference."

Victor grinned. "So simple but so effective. Nice."

"I was also thinking about wearing glasses. Clark said a girl he met that led a double life like us wore glasses when not in costume."

Oliver cleared his throat. No one had noticed him walking up. "Sounds like you're set. I've got the new outfit you wanted. We all need to suit up. We'll be there in about an hour and we have stuff to go over."

The five heroes got into their costumes. Amy's new costume consisted of dark blue leather pants, red boots, a red vest, and a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt.

Once the plane landed the five superheroes split up. Bart and Amy ran ahead to scout the area while the others got into the team's specialized Jeep. Outside the complex, Amy and Bart reappeared simultaneously.

Amy crossed her arms and looked at the facility. "You were right about the security. I'm starting to wish Boy Scout had come with us. There are three sets of electric fences, a crapload of guards, what looks like an extremely complex security system on the doors, and that's just the outside."

Bart nodded in agreement. "There's no way we can get in without anyone noticing."

Oliver sighed and racked his brain for ideas. "Damn it. I didn't think it would be this bad. There's too much risk of getting hurt. Four out of five of us can be hurt by bullets. It looks like we may have to abort."

"No way." Amy said defiantly. "Between the five of us we ought to be able to pull this off. Did you get any kind of building plans?"

Oliver nodded. "There is only one weak spot in the entire place and it's at the very top of the building."

"Fine. I'll jump through it."

Looks of realization spread across the other faces. Victor grinned and shook his head. "I forgot who we're dealing with. That sounds like a good plan, although you should take me with you. If I can get to a computer, I should be able to shut down the security from the inside."

Amy backed up a few feet and motioned for Victor to come closer. She wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "Hold on."

Bending her knees, she leaped into the air, soaring high above the building. She quickly saw the weakness in the complex security system. There was a window designed to let sunlight into a room filled with vegetation. She pushed her feet out and smashed through. Upon landing she let her legs absorb the impact, afraid of hurting Victor.

"Nice jump." Victor mumbled, a little shaken. "Let's find a computer quickly. Someone had to have heard that."

Amy squinted at the door. "Uh oh. I see lots of people coming. I'm gonna give you a distraction while you disable the systems." Walking over to the door, she gave the keypad a punch. The reinforced door gave way with a hard shove, knocking over several guards in the process. Drawing in a deep breath, she blew out a strong burst of air and knocked down the five remaining guards, then sped to the end of the hallway. "Hey losers! Come and catch me… if you can."

Apparently the guards had been instructed otherwise. One struggled to his feet and drew his sidearm. Amy easily caught the bullets fired at her. Victor, still inside the room, threw a stun grenade into the hall.

Amy tapped her earpiece. "We're in. Any idea where we can find some kind of mainframe computer?"

Green Arrow's voice responded. "No. New plan. Cyborg, find a computer and get as much info as you can. Supergirl, try to give us a way in. Your entrance didn't go unnoticed. Most of the guards out here went dashing inside."

Amy turned to Victor. "Good luck." She then took off in the opposite direction. She was almost to the front when she heard an alarm go off.

"Warning! Warning! Facility will self-destruct in three minutes. Warning! Warning!"

"Shit! Cyborg where are you?" Amy shouted.

"I found a computer. I'll have the info we need."

"No time. The building's gonna blow. We need to get out of here."

Oliver quickly agreed. "She's right. Get the hell out of there. This place is a trap."

Amy tapped her ear again. "Go back to the room we came in. There's not enough time to fight our way out." She quickly sped back to the room with the skylight. Victor appeared a few moments later.

"Warning! Warning! Ten seconds till destruction."

"Come on!" Amy shouted as Victor ran toward her. Grabbing hold of him she jumped straight up into the air. She didn't look down until she could no longer feel the heat from the exploding building. Once they were clear of the blast she angled herself in the direction of Oliver's jet.

"Amy you're flying!" Victor cried out in shock.

"I know. I'm gonna fly back to the plane."

"What?"

"Look I've never flown before and I'm not looking forward to landing."

"Okay get lower. The others are in the jeep right behind us. Slow down enough and I'll drop to the ground. That should make it easier for you."

Amy complied and was immediately glad to be rid of the extra weight. Gritting her teeth she focused on slowing down. She was almost at the plane and she didn't want to crash into it.

Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to, she swooped as low to the ground as possible and flew under the plane. She slammed into the ground and skidded to a halt about twenty feet away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was the hunt?" Amy asked Clark as he walked into the farmhouse.

"No luck," he replied, sinking into a chair. "How was the mission?"

"Trap."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I flew though."

Clark was snapped out of his depression when she said this. "You what?"

"I flew. It was cool. Landing's a bitch though."

Laughter erupted from Clark's lips as he pictured Amy crashing into the ground. Soon both Kryptonians were rolling in laughter. After a while Amy stood up.

"I'm sorry I got so snippy with you. Finding the Zoners is important and I'm going to help you. It's just… well next time let me know what your plans are a little sooner. Missions for the Justice League can spring up at any time and I have to help them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Should I include Tobias and the whole 'Chloe is a meteor freak' thing? I really love hearing what my readers think. As much as I like getting reviews telling me how great it is, constructive criticism is a big help.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. A big thanks to everyone for their support and encouragement. I've decided to include Tobias and Chloe being a meteor freak, but I'm going to do it a little differently than the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything from DC comics.

Chapter 7 

Amy walked up into the loft and found Clark in the same spot she'd left him two hours ago. The tall Kryptonian was staring at the invitation to Lex and Lana's wedding. She walked over and sat on the edge of the loft window. "You know, I may be fairly new here, but even I can see that you're still in love with her."

Clark set the small, embroidered piece of paper down and looked at his newly found sister. "That doesn't matter. She's marrying Lex."

"Maybe if she knew how you felt she would change her mind."

Clark stood up and walked over so he was standing next to her. "It's too late for that."

Amy stood up and looked into her brother's eyes. She was a little surprised at just how much pain she saw. "There's more going on here. Something more than the wedding."

"Lana's pregnant. With Lex's child."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Clark turned and walked over to his couch. "I guess I'm a little worried that she's only marrying him because of the baby," he said, sitting down and picking up a tennis ball. He began to bounce it up and down. "I wish I could tell Lana about who Lex really is but…"

"You can't do that without revealing your secret." Amy finished for him, also sitting down. "Maybe things would work out better if you just told her. Lana's been around you for years. At the very least she has to suspect that you aren't completely normal."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. If Lex found out she knew my secret…" He trailed off, thinking of the last time he decided to reveal his alien heritage to Lana.

Amy put her hand on his arm to stop him from bouncing the ball. Each time he threw it down, he did so with increased strength. "Come on. Take your anger out on something other than the floor. Let's go to the Talon tomorrow and see Chloe. Maybe she'll have some new information about the Zoners."

Clark stood up and smiled. "Okay. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." As they walked to the house, the taller Kryptonian put an arm around his sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy walked down the steps just as Clark walked into the Talon carrying a bag of Chinese food. "She's not here."

Clark shook his head in confusion. "Her car is here. Are you sure she's not in the shower or something?"

"I x-rayed the place. There's no one here."

"This isn't good."

The younger alien zoomed in front of her brother and put her hands on his chest to prevent him from running off. "Whoa. Hold on a minute before you start the search party. She probably went for a walk or something."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. If she was going for a walk, she wouldn't have left the front door to the Talon unlocked."

Amy nodded, knowing he was right. "Let's not automatically jump to the worst case scenario. If she was abducted she probably tried to leave us a clue as to what happened. You go search around the neighborhood while I look around her apartment. I'm sure we'll find a rational, non-dangerous reason for this."

Clark shot off at superspeed and Amy walked back up the stairs. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it until it snapped. As she slowly entered the apartment she mumbled to herself, "Guess I'm buying her a new door handle." Suddenly she clutched her stomach and dropped to the ground. As pain shot through her body she saw a chunk of Kryptonite lying on the floor near her. Gasping for breath she tried to crawl out of the room but found that she could barely lift her arms.

Fear crept up her spine. She realized that if Clark came too close and was subdued by the deadly meteor, they would be in serious trouble. Her fears were soon alleviated however, because Chloe appeared in the doorway.

"Amy!" The blonde quickly grabbed the chunk of Kryptonite and threw it to the other side of the room. She helped Amy to her feet and went to close the door to the apartment.

"Sorry. Clark and I were worried so I broke in to look for signs of a struggle or something like that."

Chloe looked shocked and a little angry. "What? That's a little paranoid, even for Clark. Last time I checked, I was allowed to go for a walk without asking permission or telling anyone."

"Chloe, we were supposed to meet you here to do research about the Phantom Zoners."

"Huh? No we weren't."

Amy looked at the short blonde with concern. "Clark called you last night and you said to be here at eight."

"No. No, I think I would remember that. I didn't get any phone calls last night. I worked on my column and went to bed. That's it."

Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired girl waved a hand toward the chunk of meteor rock sitting on the floor. "What about the Kryptonite? Expecting some alien burglars? I wouldn't think that you would leave your best friend's only weakness lying around."

Chloe opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. "I… okay, this is starting to freak me out." She pulled out her cell phone and opened up the list of incoming calls. "Oh my god. You're right. Clark did call me. Why don't I remember?"

"Chloe!" Clark said from the doorway. "You're okay."

"I'm not so sure. Clark, I don't remember you calling me. I… I think I'm losing my mind or something."

Clark allowed Chloe to hug him tightly. Looking over the top of her head, he noticed a small business card sitting on the floor. He nodded his head towards it and Amy picked it up. "What does it say?"

"It's got some doctor's number on it. From Belle Reeve."

"Okay. I'm gonna go check this doctor out and see what's going on with him." They were interrupted by the sound of Chloe's cell phone.

She picked it up and looked at the caller id. "It's Oliver." She spoke with him for a couple minutes then hung up. "They need help. Oliver said to go to his place in Star City. He said it's a life or death situation."

Clark paced back and forth, debating internally. Finally he stopped and shook his head. "I can't go now. Not until we figure out what's going on with you."

"I'll stay." Amy said, taking the business card back from her brother.

"I don't know."

"Clark it's okay. I won't let anything happen to her."

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not completely helpless you know. Clark, you go help the guys. Amy and I will get to the bottom of this."

Clark nodded and sped off. The two young women sat down and Chloe opened up her laptop. She took the business card and typed for a few minutes. "Okay. We're into his files. Time to find out everything we can about Doctor Bethany."

Amy laughed and shook her head. "You completely lost me on that. I couldn't keep up with what you were doing and I read like, a hundred words a second."

"Well we all have our special abilities. Wow. This doctor has been responsible for releasing a ton of Belle Reeve patients over the past few months. It looks like all of them were meteor freaks. Of course, it's no surprise that they all happened to mysteriously vanish soon after their release."

"33.1." Amy said in agreement, hatred evident in her voice. "But how do we connect this guy to you? You're not a meteor freak."

Chloe sat back and thought about it. "Unless they're trying to use me to get to Clark. Lex probably suspects that Clark was affected by the meteors."

Amy leaned forward and pointed to a name. "Who's that?"

"Tobias Rice. He was in our graduating class. Hold on." She typed and brought up a new window. "Tobias was blinded in the second meteor shower. It says here that he's been a patient of Dr. Bethany. You know, come to think of it, I saw Tobias yesterday. He was here, in the Talon."

Amy stood up. "Does this place have security cameras?"

"I think so." Chloe said, catching on to her idea. "They should be stored on DVDs in the storage room downstairs."

The Kryptonian girl nodded and ran downstairs at superspeed. She reappeared barely two seconds later. "Here. Find where this guy shows up and then hit fast forward." When Chloe sent her a questioning look she shrugged. "There's no point in spending hours watching these."

A few minutes later, Chloe watched Amy's eyes narrow. "What? Did he do anything suspicious?"

"Are you sure this guy is really blind? Every time you walked past him he turned and looked at you."

Chloe closed her computer and stood up. "I think we should pay Tobias a visit. I've got his address."

Amy jumped up and looked at Chloe with a grin. "You should consider joining up with the Justice League. I bet you could rival Victor as a computer hacker."

When they got to Tobias' house they went up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Tobias opened the door and Amy saw a subtle change in his expression when his head pointed in Chloe's direction.

Chloe fed him some line about checking up on her old high school friends and they were let in. They weren't able to get any useful information so they said goodbye and walked to the door. Amy held a finger up to her lips and waved at the door. Chloe gave her a confused look but exited the house anyway. Amy cleared her throat to let Tobias know she was still there.

"Chloe's gone. But you probably knew that already didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you anyways? I don't remember an Amy being in our class."

Amy walked up so she was standing directly in front of him. She waved her hand in front of his face and even acted like she was going to punch him. "You really can't see me can you?"

"Duh. I'm blind. If you're gonna stand there and make fun of my disability…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make fun of you. I'm just curious as to how a guy who is blind is able to track Chloe's movements. You did it here, and you did it at the Talon, right before her memory got messed up."

Tobias' tone become much more nervous than it had been. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So how can you explain the fact that shortly after you became Dr. Bethany's patient, meteor freaks started getting transferred out of Belle Reeve?"

"Leave me alone."

"You can see them can't you? Meteor infected people? That's what Bethany has been using you for."

Tobias suddenly dropped into a chair and rested his forehead in his hands. "I thought he was going to be helping them. I didn't know anyone was going to get hurt."

Amy knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you. Now I have to ask you a question. Why have you been looking directly at Chloe?"

"Because she's meteor infected."

"That's what I thought. Thank you for being honest with me. I promise I'll help you get away from Dr. Bethany so you don't have to do this anymore."

She stood up and started to leave when she heard the young man behind her rise. "He has me on a waiting list for a cornea transplant. That will get rid of this ability but as long as he needs me, I'll never be able to have the operation done."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

When they got back to the Talon, Chloe paced around anxiously. "So? What did you find out? You were silent the entire ride back here."

Amy put her hands in her jeans pockets. "Tobias has the ability to 'see' people who have been affected by the meteors."

Chloe absorbed this information and sank into a chair. "That means that I must be a meteor freak!"

"Chloe, we don't know that for sure. I'm gonna go to Belle Reeve and pay this Dr. Bethany a visit. Will you be okay by yourself for a little bit?"

"Yeah. I… I'll be fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy tried to think quickly. She hadn't been able to get any answers from the doctor and he was about to walk away. That was when she saw the small computer he had sat down on the table to her right. She took a deep breath and blew it out, sending the stack of papers in Bethany's hands flying through the air. As he and the nurse scrambled around, the Kryptonian girl made a fast movement toward the laptop.

When Dr. Bethany stood up he looked at the girl in anger, even though he knew there was no way she could have caused the papers to scatter. He shook his head and reached for his laptop. "Hey! What did you do with my computer?"

Amy held her hands up. "I don't have it." The doctor scowled and walked away. Exiting through the opposite door, Amy reached under the sheet of a gurney and picked up the small computer

She took it back to Chloe and waited while the distressed blonde carefully went over ever file. After a while Chloe gasped and jumped out of her seat.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's… this guy… on the news… he was run down behind the bowling alley. Witnesses said that it was at exactly five o'clock. This GPS shows dots all over town, and the one by the bowling alley is red and it says five pm right next to it." She sat back down and pointed at the screen. Two of the other green dots had turned red. "Look. There's a dot at the Talon. They've got me bugged or something."

Chloe jumped up again and Amy grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down. I'm not going to let them kill you."

Pacing around the room, Chloe was on the verge of tears. "I need you to x-ray me. I need to know what they put in me."

Amy suddenly felt embarrassed. "Um…"

"Come on. We're both women. Just do it."

"Okay." She looked at Chloe, then focused her eyes. "You're right. There's some kind of tracking device just below your right shoulder."

Chloe's breathing quickened. "Oh god. Oh my god. I don't want to die."

"It's okay. We'll get it out of you. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No." Chloe said, shaking her head. "It'll be too late. Look at the screen. There's only one green dot left. You have to get it out of me right now."

Amy didn't know what to do. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not a fricken doctor!"

"How accurate is your heat vision?"

"Whoa! Hold on. I'm not going to burn you. Are you nuts?"

Chloe grabbed Amy's arms and choked back a sob. "Please? I don't want to die. Just get it out of me."

Amy bit her lip before nodding. "Okay. Hold onto my arms and _don't _move." Gritting her teeth, the nervous Kryptonian sent a thin line of heat into Chloe's chest.

"Agh! Ow!"

"Hold still!"

When she felt the heat blast being obstructed by something she stopped. She carefully reached her index finger and thumb forward and pinched hold of the tracking device. She felt Chloe's grip on her arms tighten as she slowly pulled the device out. Letting go, she looked at the computer screen and crushed the tracker. The green dot on the map turned red.

"There. Now they can't track you anymore."

Chloe let out a cry of relief and hugged Amy. "Thank you."

Amy bandaged up the wound and asked Chloe to see if she could get anything else off the computer. "If there's anything we can use to put this guy behind bars…"

After a few minutes Chloe gasped. "I think Dr. Bethany is going to kill Tobias!"

"What? Why?"

"I found a cryptic email and it has a time on it. It says seven o'clock."

The both looked at the clock. It read: 6:59. Amy disappeared, sending a pile of papers flying.

She threw herself in front of Tobias just as the blast was about to hit him. It bounced off of her and hit Dr. Bethany. She knelt down and checked his pulse. "He's dead." She stood up and took the oddly shaped gun. "Call 911 and say you think he might have had a heart attack. I'll be in touch soon about your operation. I have a friend who should be able to set things up for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think. I know that I basically took the episode and replaced Clark with Amy, but I thought it would be a good way to have Chloe and her bond. The next chapter will be, drum roll please, Lex and Lana's wedding. So, as this chapter ends, I pose a few questions:

Why was there Kryptonite left in Chloe's apartment?

What happened with Clark and the rest of the Justice League?

Will I leave the wedding as the show had it, or will I change it to fit my own design?

Next chapter will reveal all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Also, I just wanted to say that when I developed Amy's character, I was watching the music video for Michelle Branch's song "Breathe" and I based Amy's appearance on Michelle.

A/N 2: I will include Titan from the episode "Combat" but it will be much different from the show.

Disclaimer: When pigs fly.

Chapter 8 

Clark landed in the snow, digging a deep hole. He quickly jumped out and walked back to his sister. She shrugged and said, "I don't know Clark. We've been trying for hours."

"I don't understand this. We've both pulled it off before. You flew to get Victor away from the explosion, and I flew to save Lana from the tornado. Why can't we do it now?"

Amy once again shrugged and kicked at the snow. The result was a large chunk of ice sailing through the air. "Those were both extreme situations. Maybe it requires the right kind of emotion or feeling. Once we figure out what that is we'll be able to get the hang of it."

Rolling his eyes, Clark put his hands in his coat pockets. "If you say practice makes perfect…"

"Hey! It's easier for you. You've had your whole life to learn to control your abilities. Mine just appeared out of nowhere."

"Maybe Jor-El can give us some advice. Let's go back into the fortress and talk to him."

Amy heaved a sigh and crossed her arms. "You go right ahead. I think I'll head back to the farm."

Clark sent her a confused look. "Why?"

"I just don't feel like talking with him."

"Amy…"

The tall young woman's anger finally burst out. "No Clark. I don't want anything to do with him. He didn't want anything to do with me when I was a baby so why should I listen to him now?"

"I think you're overreacting a little."

Amy uncrossed her arms and glared at her half-brother. "Overreacting? How can you say that? He was so ashamed of me that he sent me to another fucking planet! Who would have guessed that the men on Krypton are the same as the men on Earth? I was nothing more than a mistake that came about because Jor-El couldn't keep it in his pants." Clark stood there, slightly astonished by her outburst. She took a few deep breaths and started up again. "What's the matter? Is daddy dearest not seeming so perfect anymore?"

"I never said he was perfect! I've had problems with him too." Clark retorted, feeling anger boiling to the surface.

"Then why are you defending him?"

"I'm… I don't know." Clark shook his head and turned to look at the Fortress of Solitude. "He said that you would have been an outcast on Krypton. He said he did it for your own good."

Amy wasn't buying it though. "Yeah right. He sent me away so that his reputation wouldn't be tarnished. And you know what? He didn't send me to a set of parents like yours Clark. My mom and dad fought constantly before getting divorced. I had to live with my mother and she didn't give a rat's ass about my or my sister's well being. All she ever did was get high and pass us off onto my grandmother. My sister and I eventually managed to move in with my dad but he died a few years after that. I moved back in with my mom so my sister wouldn't have to live with her alone. When Jor-El activated my abilities, he ruined my already screwed up life. I revealed them to my mom and she told me that if I didn't leave she would tell everyone. She didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to my sister. Now Samantha thinks I'm just a selfish bitch who abandoned her. The one time I went home to explain everything, she wouldn't even talk to me. I had to leave my entire life behind and start over. You have no idea what that's like. You had two understanding parents to help you deal with your powers. I had to do it on my own."

Clark tried to reach out a hand to touch her shoulder but she stepped back and leapt into the air. This time she didn't come back down. As the form of his sister disappeared over the horizon, Clark shook his head and began to trudge his way back to the fortress. He contemplated using the portal in an attempt to beat his sister back home, but he figured that she was best left alone for a while. Instead he walked back to the portal and, after taking it back to the caves, went to see Chloe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha was watering plants on the porch when something fell out of the sky and went through the loft window, causing a lot of noise upon impact. When she got inside the barn she found Amy sitting with her back against the tractor. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and she was crying.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

The Kryptonian girl looked up and wiped her eyes. "Nothing. Sorry about the railing. I'll fix it."

Both women glance up toward the loft. Amy's second attempt at landing hadn't been any better than her first. She had busted through the wooden rail and hit the ground, rolling into several carts and large toolbox.

Martha knelt down and gave Amy a sympathetic look. "It's okay. You can tell me what's wrong."

Amy stood up and dusted off her clothes. In a futile attempt to avoid the situation at hand, she sped around the barn, putting everything back in order. When she came to a halt she saw that Martha wasn't going to give up. "Mrs. Kent, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't want to dump my problems on you."

"Nonsense. You're a part of this family now, and that's what families do. They help each other with their problems."

These words brought a different sort of tears to Amy's eyes. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her gray hooded sweatshirt, she nodded. "Okay." As they began to walk to the house she said, "You have no idea what that means to me. That you see me as part of the family."

They went inside and Amy explained everything to Martha. The redhead senator was shocked. "I'm so sorry. I don't understand how someone could do that to their own child."

Amy nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "At first she wanted to use my abilities to her advantage but I told her that I would rather have my secret revealed to the world than become a criminal."

"Well that's part of what makes you such a good person. You could use your abilities to obtain anything you wanted, but you don't."

With downcast eyes, Amy finally voiced the thing that was troubling her the most. "I just feel like I've lost who I am. Since I left home, all I've been able to focus on is learning to control my abilities while keeping them hidden. It would be nice to just be a regular nineteen-year-old trying to figure out life. Sometimes I feel like I have no future."

Martha stood up and refilled their coffee cups. "You have a future. You're just at a crossroads in your life. Becoming who you're meant to be doesn't happen overnight. Just be patient."

Amy smiled. "I guess if all else fails I can be a full time member of the Justice League and mooch off Ollie's billions."

"Speaking of, what happened to your glasses?"

Amy pointed upwards. "They're upstairs. I figured that it would be best to leave them here during flying practice."

The two of them laughed. Martha nodded and gestured at Amy's hair. "What happened to keeping your hair pulled up?"

"Well, I realized that the glasses are enough. I can do more with my hair than just pull it into a ponytail, but the way I look 'in costume' will always be the same. This way I can still be me, as I've always been."

"So you're saying it's the small, subtle things that make the biggest difference?"

Amy nodded and took a gulp of coffee, her mood having drastically improved. "This costumed superhero isn't who I am. It's what I do. I'm not going to change who I am so I can be her, but instead I'll change her so I can be who I am." She laughed and shook her head. "If that makes any sense."

Martha smiled and pulled her beeping cell phone out of her pocket. "That makes perfect sense. Oh darn. Looks like my meeting got moved up and I'm going to have to go."

"Okay. I guess I'll just hang out here and get to work on that railing."

"Don't worry about that right now. Why don't you go out and do what you said. Be a nineteen-year-old woman and have some fun."

Amy raised an eyebrow and thought about it. After a moment she threw her hands up in the air. "Okay. I can't really think of any reason I shouldn't."

Martha left and Amy went upstairs. After she had put on her glasses she looked in the mirror, smiling at how easy it was to alter her appearance. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Lois' number.

"Hello?"

"Lois, it's Amy."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Unfortunately, no. Ever since Oliver and I broke up, my social life has gone down the drain."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Okay. Clearly you've called here to cheer me up."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was thinking that since neither of us have anything to do, we should go out clubbing or something."

"Hmm. Now that sounds like an idea I can get on board with."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark looked at the satellite images that Chloe had given him and sighed. Looking up at his best friend, he tossed the papers onto the table and stood up. He used his superhearing to make sure Lois was still downstairs before saying, "I thought Titan was the last of the escapees from the Phantom Zone. If these images are right, there are at least four more."

His mind wandered back to the fight with the alien behemoth.

Flashback 

Clark walked into the lavish suite Oliver had set up in Star City. The Justice League, minus Cyborg, was waiting for him. Oliver pressed a button on a remote and a screen descended from the ceiling.

"We found this on the internet. Someone has set up a fight club involving people with special abilities. These fights are to the death and there's one guy in particular who's been winning. We managed to get Victor in, since he's the strongest amongst the four of us, but he barely managed to escape with his life."

"So you want me to go in."

Bart frowned and nodded. "At first we thought this was one of Lex's 33.1 people but then we saw the symbol on his arm."

Oliver zoomed in on the video and Clark could see a symbol similar to those used on Krypton. "You think he's a Zoner."

AC stood up and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of water. "Where's Amy? We're gonna need all the backup we can get on this one."

Clark pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto a couch. "She's helping Chloe with something. Something happened with Chloe's memory or…"

"What?" Oliver yelled, taking a few steps closer to Clark. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Amy can handle it. She won't let anything happen to Chloe."

Bart zoomed into the kitchen and returned with a plate full of food. Despite the situation, the others found this to be humorous. Bart looked back and forth between them and shrugged. "What? I want to be all energized for this fight."

"You're not fighting him," all three superheroes said at once. Clark crossed his arms. "It's too dangerous Bart. I'll be fighting him alone." Turning back to Oliver he said, "If you think you should go to Smallville, we can handle things here."

Oliver shook his head. "We go in as a team. Clark, you are obviously the only one who stands a chance against this guy. Bart, you and I are going to be going in to find a way to take out the internet feed. We don't need this shown all over the internet. AC, you stay here and help us with computer support. Also, keep an eye on Victor's condition. He still hasn't woken up."

Everyone went to their rooms to change. Clark put on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots, a black leather jacket, as well as a pair of black sunglasses. Upon seeing him, Bart started laughing. "What kind of look are you going for? Badass biker boy?"

Clark rolled his eyes and took off the sunglasses. "I think the glasses are a bit much."

Oliver shrugged as he pulled up his hood. "Sometimes you have to go in undercover."

The three that were going to the fight club walked to the garage where a multitude of vehicles were stored. Oliver and Bart got into a car. They were going to drive to the fight club, allowing Clark to arrive well in advance. The plan was to take out the internet feed just before Clark's fight with Titan began.

Thirty minutes later, Clark was being led into an arena that was surprisingly devoid of people. Looking around at the empty bleachers, Clark frowned in confusion. "Where are all the people? The fights I've watched had a crowd of screaming fans."

The fight promoter, Richard Maddox, laughed and pointed at the large array of computers. "You mean you 'heard' a crowd of screaming fans. We record a variety of different voices screaming and yelling. If we had a bunch of people coming in here all the time, it would be impossible to make this place undetectable. Speaking of, how did you find us again?"

"I'll tell you… if you really want to know."

Maddox looked up at Clark, who stood a good four inches over him, and sent him an uneasy look. He has seen Clark demolish a piece of metal like he was crumpling a piece of paper. "That's okay. Are you ready to fight? We're starting in about fifteen minutes."

"Bring him on."

When the cage was raised and Titan stepped into the ring, he grinned and said, "Kal-El. I've been waiting to fight you."

Clark began to mirror Titan's circular movement around the ring. _Come Oliver. Kill the feed so we can get this over with_. Then, as if his mind had been read, an explosion went off at the large array of computers and Clark caught a glimpse of green and red rushing down the hall.

This split second glance cost him, however, as Titan swung his arm into Clark's stomach, sending him crashing into the wall, a good ten feet off the ground. Before Clark could even stand up, Titan grabbed him and threw him against the opposite wall.

This time Clark was ready. Just as Titan raised his arm and extended a very sharp looking knife, Clark lashed his leg out and knocked him to the ground. Once he was on his feet, he kicked Titan again, sending the behemoth crashing through the bars of the ring.

The two traded incredibly destructive blows for a while before Clark once again found himself being overcome. Titan had him by the throat, and for the first time in his life, he was experiencing what it was like to be choked to death.

"This planet is mine."

Clark struggled but couldn't manage to pull Titan's hands off his throat.

"It will be fun to watch everyone die."

The images of his friends and family dying at the hands of Titan flashed through his mind and he felt newfound strength flow through his body. With a guttural yell, he slammed his palm into Titan's nose, breaking it.

Titan let go and stumbled back, clutching his face. Clark jumped to his feet and sent an uppercut into Titan's chest. The alien behemoth was knocked off his feet, right onto a sharp piece of metal. He stood up and looked down at his chest. Laughing, he stumbled backwards and mumbled, "That was a good fight." He finally collapsed to the floor and died.

End Flashback 

"I don't know Clark. At least you won't have to face them alone. You have someone who's almost as strong as you to help you fight."

Clark sighed and stood up. "Maybe."

Chloe was quickly becoming confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Amy and I got into a pretty big fight. I wanted to talk to Jor-El and she freaked out."

"What do you mean she freaked out?"

"She's mad that he sent her here like he did. She yelled at me then she jumped into the air and flew away."

Chloe's eye widened and she stepped in front of Clark. She looked up at him in amazement. "She actually did it? What about you? Did you figure it out?"

Clark shook his head and walked toward the door. "No. I should probably head home and see if she's there." As he was saying this, he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. It was unmistakably his sister's.

Lois opened the door to the apartment and walked over to the closet. She grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom. A few moments later, a knock sounded at the door. Chloe opened it and let Amy in.

The two Kryptonians shared a glance before simultaneously apologizing. The two of them and Chloe laughed. Lois came back out, having changed into a tight fitting pair of jeans and a red halter top. "Hey Smallville. You and Chloe want to go bar hopping with us?"

Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I've got to get back to the farm."

Lois turned to Chloe with a questioning look. The blonde hesitantly nodded. "Oliver and I were going to go out, but we could all go together."

The look on Lois' face fell slightly but quickly perked back up. "Sure." She looped one of her arms through Amy's. "While you two get all lovey dovey, my drinking buddy can keep me company."

Clark left and Chloe got ready. When Oliver showed up he seemed a little uncomfortable around Lois but eventually he relaxed and they all went out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I said I would have the wedding this chapter but it took so long to write this and I wanted to get something posted. I promise that the next chapter will be the wedding, and Clark won't be the only one in angst.


End file.
